Naruto ma sharingana!
by nayakri
Summary: Mały oneshocik. Jak to pisałam nie byłam zbytnio sobą. Żadnej wyrafinowanej fabuły, taka odskocznia dla weny. Naruto budzi się i widzi, że ma sharingana. Postanawia to wykorzystać.


**Pisząc to miałam lekki... odpał. Nie, byłam trzeźwa, ale coś nie kontaktowałam.**

Blondyn obudził się z niesamowitym bólem głowy. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak mocnej migreny, a w końcu wczoraj nie wypił tak dużo. To nie jego wina, że babunia zawsze podsuwa mu odrobinę sake za każdym razem, kiedy ten zawali misję i wpadnie w depresję. Jęcząc, zwlókł się z materaca, lądując na kolanach na podłodze, jednocześnie nabijając sobie parę dodatkowych sińców. Z jego ust wydobyła się bogata wiązanka przekleństw, wzbogacona o parę własnych wymysłów. Podpełzł do toalety i wspiął się na umywalkę.

Gdy udało mu się odkręcić wreszcie uparty kurek, poleciała lodowata, nie bardzo przezroczysta woda. Pochylił się i zaczął łapać jej strumienie niewprawnymi ustami, zachłannie wypijając zdobyte krople. Kiedy wreszcie zaspokoił swoje palące pragnienie, opłukał twarz i oparł się o umywalkę, wpatrując w uciekającą wodę. Serce biło mu mocno, a w czaszce łupał go ból, jakiego nigdy nie czuł. Nawet Kyuubi nie dawał mu tak popalić. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie upaść i nie zapłakać. Był facetem. Faceci nie płaczą.

Zmusił się, żeby zakręcić wodę i spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Dostrzegł zmęczoną twarz cholernie przystojnego chłopaka. Aż musiał się uśmiechnąć do samego siebie, podziwiając swój urok osobisty. Uchiha może się schować. Palcami przesunął po jego błyszczących, złotych włosach, zostawiając je w jeszcze większym, piękniejszym nieładzie. Opuszkiem kciuka podkreślił kształt swoich wspaniałych ust. Potem spojrzał na swe błękitne, anielskie oczy... których nie było.

Zamiast nich widział złote tęczówki, poprzecinane czarnymi błyskawicami, które otaczały małą źrenicę. Gdy się skupiał na czarnych dodatkach, miał wrażenie, że całe oko wiruje, aby mu się pokazać z każdej strony, uświadomić mu, że z tymi oczami jest najpiękniejszy na świecie. Phi. Przecież nawet bez nich był najpiękniejszy. Ale mały bonus nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając bielutkimi, równymi ząbkami i wybiegł z toalety.

Dziś postanowił wybrać inne ubranie. Pomarańcz i czerń była jego wizytówką, ale dziś ma inne plany. Ze swoich zbiorów ubrań z najwyższej półki wybrał żółtą podkoszulkę ze znakiem Uzushiogakure na plecach, czarne szorty i sandały, które zakrywały połowę łydek. Dołożył do tego naszyjnik, który dostał od Tsunade i przeglądnął się lustrze. Żadna mu się nie oprze. Obejrzał się na swoje luksusowe, czyściutkie mieszkanie w najlepszym miejscu w Konoha i wyszedł.

Gdy schodził po schodach, wszyscy, którzy go mijali, kłaniali się mu nisko. Był ich bohaterem, był synem Czwartego, był najprzystojniejszym przystojniakiem w wiosce. Zasługiwał na potrójny szacunek i uwielbienie. Uśmiechał się do nich, nawet nie próbując odwzajemnić gestu. Jeśli człowiek dostanie za dużo, ma potem mętlik w głowie. Musi im wystarczyć sam widok ich wspaniałości. Wtedy jednak wyszedł na zewnątrz, na poranne, ciepłe słońce.

Nigdy nie padało, kiedy nie miał ochoty na deszcz. Nigdy nie padał śnieg, dopóki nie pozwolił. Był bogiem. Zaśmiał się, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jak ważny jest. Postanowił pójść na pole treningowe nr 7 i powalczyć z Kakashim. Z pewnością sensei nie może się doczekać, aż dostanie bęcki od swojego ucznia. Będzie wtedy w końcu zaszczycony. Schował dłonie w kieszenie i ruszył wolnym krokiem, słysząc, jak dziewczęta wszelkich wieków piszczą na jego widok i szepcą mu ciche „kocham cię".

-Patrz! To Uzumaki!

-Ojej! Jest taki przystojny!

-Jest mój!

-Wcale nie! To ja go pierwsza zaklepałam!

-Ta. Jasne. Naruto skarbie! Pamiętasz mnie?

Chłopak pomachał dziewczynie, eksponując swojego wspaniałego sharingana, na którego widok wpadły w zachwyt. Był wspaniały. Gdy mijali go mężczyźni, automatycznie się kłaniali i kulili, bojąc się, że kiedy wpadnie w gniew, ukarze ich. Był lepszy. Był doskonały. To wszystko sprawiało, że miał ochotę rozwinąć skrzydła! A czemu nie? Wykonał szybką pieczęć i z uśmiechem poczuł, że śliczne, duże i białe skrzydła wyrastają mu z ramion.

W akompaniamencie krzyków aprobaty i zachwytu wzbił się w niebo, przelatując dookoła wioski z szybkością błyskawicy, aby potem wylądować zgrabnie na polu treningowym nr 7, tuż przed zaczytanym Kakashim. Chrząknięciem dał senseiowi znać o swojej obecności. Srebrnowłosy odłożył swój papierowy skarb i skłonił się.

-Naruto-sama. Czym zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

-Przyszedłem ci pokazać, że cię przerosłem! Walcz ze mną!

Naruto rozłożył swoje skrzydła szeroko, a jego sharingan błysnął jasnym, złotym blaskiem, zaś czarne błyskawice po raz kolejny zrobiły kolejny, pełny obrót. Kakashi padł na kolana, spuszczając głowę.

-Jakże bym mógł? Masz skrzydła! Masz sharingana! Nie zasługuję na to, aby być twoim mistrzem. To ty powinieneś być moim mistrzem! Proszę, proszę!

Chłopak udał, że się zastanawia, a potem skinął głową.

-Dobra.

Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował z powrotem do centrum wioski, zastanawiając się, co teraz powinien zrobić. Postanowił odwiedzić babunię. Jak zwykle, była w Wieży, zasypana po czubek głowy papierami, jedną ręką przytrzymując stos wypełnionych kartek, a drugą trzymając butelkę z sake. Gdy Naruto się pojawił, podniosła na niego wzrok i pochyliła głowę.

-Naruto-sama. Coś się stało?

-Chcę być Hokage.

-Oczywiście! -zerwała się z krzesła i wyciągnęła ze schowka swój kapelusz- Jest twój! Wszystko jest twoje, Naruto-sama. Ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.

-Wiem. -mruknął chłopak, wychwytując, że kamienna głowa Minato mruga do niego. Odwzajemnił mrugnięcie i odłożył na bok kapelusz. Stworzył parę uniżonych klonów, które natychmiast zabrały się do pracy. Raźnym krokiem wyszedł z Wieży, przewidując, że będzie ona otoczona jego fanami i fankami.

-Jej! Naruto-sama!

-Nasz nowy wspaniały Hokage! Tak!

Naruto uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że Hinata i Sakura idą w jego stronę. Przytulił obie i pocałował je. Po co wybierać, skoro można mieć dwie za jednym razem? Zanim jednak posunął się dalej, powiał mocny wiatr, łamiąc drzewa i wyrzucając wodę z jezior. Domy zaczęły się niebezpiecznie przechylać, a z czarnego nieba zaczęły spadać czerwone błyskawice. Tłum rozpierzchł się.

-Uchiha!

-To Uchiha!

-Ratuj się kto może!

Shizune podbiegła do Naruto, uklękła przed nim i złapała go za ręce. Jej spojrzenie było pełne błagania.

-Tylko ty możesz nas ocalić! Prosimy! Ratuj nas! Nie pozwól, aby Uchiha nas zabił!

-Zrobię to. -obiecał Naruto i wyrwał się Shizune. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Sasuke, który stał pod najbliższym drzewem, wywołując obrzydzenie w oczach dziewczyn. Blondyn słyszał, że Sakura i Hinata wołają do niego, aby tego nie robił, że kochają tylko jego, ale to nie był dla niego jakikolwiek problem. Stanął przed swoim rywalem i błysnął sharinganem.

-Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać? Zmiotę cię jednym spojrzeniem!

-Myślisz, że twój sharingan jest lepszy od mojego? Już ja ci pokażę!

Włączył swoje dwa słabiutkie sharingany i zaatakował wzrokowo Naruto. Ten już był na to przygotowany i z łatwością odbił atak, a potem sam ruszył do ofensywy. Po chwili znaleźli się na polanie pełnej kucyków i baloników. Sasuke upadł na kolana, przerażony tym widokiem.

-Przez 72 godziny będziesz tu siedział i bawił się kucykami. -zawyrokował Naruto, a brunet zawył z rozpaczy. Nie miał już jednak nic do gadania. Blondyn wrócił do rzeczywistości i odwrócił się do dziewcząt, słysząc wrzaski Uchihy. Oczekiwał, że rzucą się w jego ramiona, lecz zobaczył tylko Sakurę, jak idzie w jego stronę z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

-Naruto!

-Sakurcia?

-NARUTO!

-No?

Przyłożyła mu mocno.

-OBUDŹ SIĘ, TY BARANIE!

Naruto leżał na podłodze w swoim zaśmieconym mieszkanku. Nad nim stała Sakura, wściekła Sakura, która masowała swoją pięść.

-Sakurcia?

-Ja ci dam Sakurcia... -warknęła. Wtedy dostrzegł bruneta po jej prawej.

-Sasuke!

-Sai! -odkrzyknął brunet- Miło mi poznać.

I zachichotał. Sakura posłała obu bardzo zażenowane spojrzenia. Naruto, kierowany złym przeczuciem, ruszył biegiem do malutkiej łazienki, potykając się po drodze o plecak z kunaiami. Spojrzał na swoje połamane lustro, dostrzegając, że znowu jest przeciętny. Jego włosy nie błyszczały, usta były byle jakie, zęby bardziej popielate, a oczy nie miały nawet grama swojej sharingowoności. Wrócił do sypialni i ciężko usiadł na twardym łóżku.

-To był sen?

-Pewnie tak. -mruknęła Sakura.

-Nie mam sharingana?

-Nie.

-Nie jestem największym ciachem Konohy?

-Nie. -westchnęła Sakura- Jeśli chcesz poudawać Sasuke, przebież się za niego na Halloween. Ale teraz wskakuj w swoje pomarańczowe ciuchy i szoruj do parku, bo Kakashi zdążył przyjść, a ty nie. I jeśli jeszcze raz... Naruto. Czemu płaczesz?

-Załamał się. -wyjaśnił Sai, klepiąc blondyna po brudnej czuprynie.

**Czekam na krytyczne komentarze.**


End file.
